imagine
by MrsFeltonMrsMalfoy
Summary: Hermione's suffering in an unhappy relationship with Ron, she falls asleep and dreams of what it would be like to be with a certain blonde Slytherin. Can her dream become reality?


Chapter1-

It was a year after the 'predestined' couple, Ron and Hermione, came to be. It was, however, safe to say that anybody observing closely could see that Hermione's laughs and smiles towards her boyfriend were extremely faked, and a sadness reflected in her eyes. You see, Hermione Granger was not as happy in her relationship as everyone assumed her to be, she was not happy at all. They all said that Ron and Hermione were 'soul mates' and a 'match made in heaven'. But that didn't ring true for Hermione. How could she have a relationship with Ron, when his favorite passtime was _'put down Hermione' _? He always put her down for studying, yet he was completely content to let her use those same traits to do his homework. _**BANG**_

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the common room door being slammed open and her 'beloved' boyfriend striding in, when he reached her seat on the couch, he placed a disgustingly sloppy kiss on her soft, pink lips. She fought with the grimace that threatened to to take over her features. Ron slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders, missing her obviously tense posture. He said, with a goofy grin "Hermy, I won the match!" Once again missing the obvious, Hermione hated any nicknames made for her unless it was 'Mione.

"That's... great Ron" Hermione said in a strained polite tone. When he began to lean in again to kiss her, she backed away, saying "I have to do the two foot essay on the Goblin Revolution for Proffessor Binns... So do you". Ron's face began to turn as red as his hair, a sign of a famous Ronald Weasley blowup. Hermione counted the seconds until he began shouting... _3... 2... 1... here we go..._

"Oh, so now homework Iis more important than your boyfriend? Is it? You spend more time with those bloody books than a librarian. The sooner you realise that I'm a man that has needs, the better! "

Hermione replied in a deathly calm tone "are you sure that it's homework you're talking about? Because to me, it seems like you are referring to the fact that I won't sleep with you. I told you that I want to wait until I'm married Ronald Weasley! If you're truly a man, you wouldn't be so shallow as to pressure me and you would repect my decision."

Ron's motto of 'when in doubt, attack Hermione', showed when he retaliated by calling her a "prudish bitch". Hermione gasped and the cold and callous words her 'bestfriend' said to her. The shock though, quickly turned into fury at his harsh words. She stepped forward and slapped him across the face... hard.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley! " she hissed, close to tears "how fucking dare you call me for what I want to do, what choices I make"

The redheaded, hot tempered Gryffindor seemed to realise he had made a mistake, when he heard Hermione swear, so he tried to do some damage control. "I'm so sorry! You have to believe me! It's my anger Hermy, it gets out of control". Hermione however, wasn't buying any of the façade, "You know what Ronald? Fuck you, and fuck your anger! I've put up with your shit for far too long! You've finally done it Ron, made me feel less than human... Congratulations, your prize is a single life"

Ron had tried to talk to her for the remainder of the day, leaving notes (which she threw in the fire without a second glance), sending flowers, even going as far as to send Seamus to talk to her (it didn't go so well for Ron though, Seamus had apparently been crushing on her for ages now, so only attempted to flirt with her). None of his agtempts to reconcile with Hermione had worked though, so by the time they had gone for dinner he was out of ideas. Hermione pushed open the giant doors that led to the Great Hall, all eyes fell upon her, and everything went silent. Clearly news of the breakup had spread like wildfire, she quickly scanned each table, catching the eye of Draco Malfoy, a very handsome Slytherin. The blond winked at her with his molten silver eyes and through her shock, she winked back on impulse. She looked back at her own table and saw her ex standing up with anger written across his features. In a quiet tone that seemed amplified in the large, silent room, she said "sit down Ronald, look where your anger got you last time. Or do you not remember calling me a prudish bitch?" Ron paled considerably as he saw that most of the students glaring at him including Harry, Ginny and Hermione's icy gazes.

"Judging by the shock on everyones faces, I'm guessing that you fabricared a story that made you the victim. Am I right?" Ron nodded briefly then looked down, ashamed. Hermione looked around once more and saw Draco glaring at Ron intensely.

After the meal had finished, Hermione raced to her room, casting privacy charms on her bed to avoid the school gossips, Lavender and Parvarti. As Hermione lay back, she began to think about the rage in Draco's eyes... _he can't like me... can he? _and with that thought in her mind, she drifted peacefully to sleep.


End file.
